The present invention relates to a database management technique which can be applied widely to a database management system (DBMS).
Such a technique as disclosed in JP-A-2007-249468 has been so far employed for a database management system to dynamically allocate CPU resources and execute a database processing request.
As the need for large-scale analysis is increasing in these years, such a technique as disclosed in JP-A-2007-34414 is employed, wherein high-speed processing is required by parallel processing which utilizes many resources including processes and threads within a database management system.
Further, even with respect to data operations such as index creation, data insertion and data update in the database management system, such a technique as to increase the processing speed by parallelly processing a single processing request from a user or an application program has also become popular.